Innocence Lost
by LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: A minor financial snag in the Kurosaki household with panic over what happens next convinces Yuzu to search for a job. Ichigo gets her a job at Urahara's Shop, which should be enough. Only, no one counts on what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Warning(s): characters have an extremely high age gap and will be facing ethical dilemmas considering they're a boss/employee. Characters will also be dabbling in fetishes which might make some uncomfortable. I will not be giving any further warnings for the story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Yuzu raises her pencil towards her mouth, a nervous habit which neither her father nor Karin can completely break. Someone must've made an error. Three people going over a budget just raises the possibility for errors. Karin has never faced difficulties even with the toughest math problems, though, and her father viewing everything as a challenge means no losing.

"I can look again," Karin says. "We've gone over these three times now, though."

"I know," she mumbles. "We've gone over these three times now, and we somehow spent more than we made."

Isshin nods, hums, and rubs his chin. "I've seen us through worse financial situations and this is minor."

"We don't even have a crisis," Karin says. "You can see that everything was covered. we just pull from savings."

Yuzu doesn't respond. Her throat becomes thick and her mind jumps from one horrific thought to the next. What will be sold first? Would Karin have to sell her beloved soccer ball? Would anyone even want that?

She could always clean houses. But she would probably be a pushover and Karin might get her fired because she stood up to her boss.

No one could ever pay her enough to watch some of the children around here.

Their father would probably go into slavery first to protect them. Ichigo would follow and pretend everything is fine. Karin would try and forbid her from knowing anything about their living in slavery. For now, her solution is to give her a rather harsh elbow nudge.

"I can feel and see you panicking," she says. "I'll bet the neighbors can feel it too. Is it a rational panic or unlikely scenario that panic created?"

"It could become a rational panic. it might not be a crisis right now, but what happens when our budget doesn't balance? We pull from our savings more and more until we start selling our possessions, slavery, and then who knows what else?"

Isshin and Karin have a long stare down. His nod receives a sigh. Her sigh receives an eyebrow arch and more aggressive nod.

"I never want our finances to be a worry for you," he says. "I know you took on several responsibilities meant for adults and someone could argue their benefits. I promise we will be okay, though."

Yuzu nods and does not pull away when he places his hand over hers. "I don't mind helping with the finances."

"You might feel better with a part-time job outside the clinic, one that can actually pay. I will not force you, though, and how you use the money is your choice. I only ask you make sure it does not interfere with school."

Her chair screeches against the floor and her pencil clatters to the floor. Yuzu dashes around the table, pausing to give them each a hug around their shoulders and exclaiming on the potential work opportunities.

* * *

Her excitement is short-lived.

Everyone either politely declines her offers to clean, because someone already comes in once a week, or claims she could never learn their meticulous routine. Yuzu visits the polite families with typically well-behaved children, the ones who recognize her as the nurse who calmed their daughter/son who received stitches, but already have an established babysitter. Pet-sitting is not even considered due to a feral cat incident from her childhood.

A three-week search which yields no results begins sapping her excitement. Another week begins draining her hopes.

"I need work," she whines. "I actually suffered nightmares last night. Everything was overdue, and we attempted exchanging desserts, but dad helped us make them and no one would touch them."

Ichigo continues with his homework. "Dad doesn't know how to make any desserts, and nothing is overdue. I can get you work, though."

"Is it something dad and Karin would approve? What're the hours? When can I interview?"

"You don't even have to interview." Ichigo shrugs. "Mister Hat-and-Clogs owes a few favors. Besides, I doubt Jinta would object. I can have Tessai meet you after school and take you to the shop tomorrow."

Yuzu unleashes an earsplitting squeal, again rushing around the table to give him a hug around the shoulders. Yuzu hovers a moment, resting her cheek against his head until he reaches up and pats her arm, a silent: are you okay?

"Everything will be fine," she says. "I don't know that. I always tell patients that whenever they're scared and it seems to make them feel better."

"Do you feel better?"

Whether her nightmares return tonight will be a strong determinant on the 'okay' and 'better' scales. Her panic has given up fantasizing over the what-ifs her nightmares have been producing. It's focusing now on having work, and just what will happen should something go wrong tomorrow?

Tomorrow is disappointingly uneventful from her panics viewpoint, though, and her scale tips closer and closer towards okay. For every attempted panic spike, she glances over the page in her notebook where Ichigo has written down a description for Tessai: gigantic, muscular, tan, and looks extremely threatening, but prepare for an extreme mother hen.

A gigantic, muscular, tan, and extremely threatening looking man aren't difficult to find among the students pouring from school. People either cluster in tight groups to discuss said man or rush past him as if worried he might go for the slowest ones. Yuzu gives her friends a quick wave goodbye, ducks her head, hurries towards him, and does her best to ignore the rising chatter.

"Hello, Mister Tessai." Yuzu smiles. "Please don't consider their actions too rude. my brother received the same reactions when he used to pick us up."

"I take no offense," he chuckles warmly. "I imagine Kisuke will be eager to put you to work, but I always insist on Jinta and Ururu eating before work. I should've asked your bother to send a list including favorite foods and potential allergies."

Objection seems useless, especially against an extreme mother hen. Instead, she gives him a brief list and promises to bring a more detailed list on her next 'official' shift. Satisfied, he begins politely grilling her on her organization skills, when can she work, how long can she work, and promises she can stay for dinner should a shift run late. Her stomach tightens and her throat clenches as the shop nears closer and closer. Her scale tips back and forth between okay and better.

A man, Mister Hat-and-Clogs, she supposes sits outside. Yuzu thanks her clinical experience as she and Tessai approach the shop. Burns, blood, and even bones sticking out because their clinic was closer than a hospital no long phases her. A scar sits directly below his eye. It moves across his cheek and towards his jaw.

Her scale tips heavily towards better. Her nurse experience silently crows 'it could be worse'.

"I didn't know our new employee was going to be so cute," he says. "I should've asked Ichigo to send her over a long time ago."

Her chest, cheeks, and neck flare bright pink. Her embarrassment recieves a broad grin and he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Tessai shakes his head and moves her towards the shop.

"Miss Yuzu, I apologize for his behavior," he sighs. "I assure you, Kisuke is harmless."

Yuzu glances over her shoulder, and despite his reassuring tone, she finds something not quite harmless in his stare.

Hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Thank you so much for favoriting, following, and reading! It is greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

* * *

Jinta gives her the usual greeting: blushing, scowling, and making a sound akin to a puppy being stepped on. Tessai hushes him with a firm shoulder squeeze.

"Jinta, you were doing so well with customers," he scolds. "Please do not force us to return to stealthy supervision tactics. Now, please give our new employee, Yuzu, a proper greeting."

He blushes, pouts, but relents and gives her a tiny wave. "I already know her. Yuzu practically comes in every day for all the snacks she can  
get."

Tessai, either having forgotten her presence or eager that she adjust, hoists him by his shirt and begins scolding his manners. Yuzu sighs and shakes her head. Its nearly like being home except with less destruction, noise, and much gentler employees. Ururu maintains a safe distance from their normal chaos and gives her a welcoming albeit nervous smile.

"Please don't be offended," she says and motions for her to come outside. "We really are pleased to have you join us as an employee."

"It feels very much like home," she promises. "What should we begin with?"

Ururu guides her behind the shop and grabs two brooms. "I always like beginning with sweeping outside and then moving inside. I usually manage organization and stock while Mister Kisuke, Mister Tessai, and Jinta manage the front, but we can switch around as you become more comfortable."

Mister-Hat-and-Clogs or Mister Kisuke (she makes a note to ask him) has moved and been replaced by a small black cat. It appears completely unbothered with their arrival, blinking, and twitching its tail back and forth. Ururu nods a greeting and begins sweeping without further acknowledgment. Yuzu begins sweeping and neither speaks, absorbed into their task. It's not until she approaches the cat does she pause and look toward her coworker for help.

"Yoruichi will move." Ururu shrugs. "Give her a mild nudge with the broom and she'll move. You needn't worry about being bitten or scratched."

Ururu certainly doesn't seem the person who enjoys playing pranks, especially on new employees, but Yuzu still approaches with caution. She gives Yoruichi a nervous smile and slowly pushes the broom towards her.

Any domesticity Yoruichi might have disappears as she approaches with the broom. Her tail ceases twitching and curls tightly. Her fur bristles and a growl rise from her chest.

Stepping closer receives a spit and her tail curls even tighter. Ururu leans against her broom and watches with a deepening frown.

"She never acts like this," she murmurs. "Sometimes she might need time to get used to people. We can switch places or we can save sweeping for later."

Yuzu raises her chin and pushes the broom closer. A distrustful animal is not much different than caring for hysterical patients. It carries similar risks: biting, scratching, or worse having them become attached to her leg. Yoruichi rises and gives her a long unblinking stare before she turns and struts away.

"We just need time to get used to one another," she says. "I've worked with far worse patients than a distrustful cat."

* * *

Her lightest tiptoeing and silkiest tone are not enough to dissuade her distrust, though. Yuzu attempts maintaining a polite distance and giving her the appropriate time to move away. She attempts carefully nudging her with her broom and foot. Yoruichi remains unmoving, though and increases her hostility.

"You're such a grouch," Kisuke scolds and hoists her into his arms. "Would you like to become an outdoor cat again?"

Yuzu frantically shakes her head. "You don't need to change her environment to accommodate me. I've disrupted her world and I would probably react similarly as a cat or dog…"

Kisuke watches her with increasing amusement as she trails off. "I already decided you were cute when Tessai came up here with you. This rambling only intensifies the cute factor."

Her cheeks, chest, and neck are flaring pink again. Kisuke grins and curls the cats tail around his finger. It's not like this is her first compliment. Patients have called her cute before, but those compliments typically come under heavy sedation and are more amusing than meaningful. His expression is pure amusement, edging back towards that hunger, and it certainly isn't coming from sedation.

"Does every employee receive this spiel?"

He snorts and shakes his head. "I'd pay to see someone call Jinta cute, and it never comes up with Tessai or Ururu."

"I know Jinta and Tessai refer to you as the boss," she says. "Ururu calls you Mister Kisuke and my brother…"

"I know what he calls me," he replies. "You can just call me Kisuke."

Yoruichi chooses that moment to decide she's received enough coddling, and squirms from his arms. She struts away with her nose turned up. Yuzu watches her go with a mild sense of guilt pinching her gut.

"I know some animals just have a poor temperament," she murmurs. "Did something happen to her, though? I don't want to her create a stressful environment for her."

He leans back and purses his lips into a thin line.

"I've been chosen as her human, and she has difficulty sharing, especially with new people.

"I'll just try and slowly earn her trust," she decides. "Just please don't make her an outdoor cat."

"You're in for a fight."

* * *

Her nursing experience and encouragement give her no preparation for Yoruichi's next move.

Tessai gives her and Ururu water bottles and a warning to please stay hydrated while doing inventory. Yuzu intends on nursing her water as she's still unaccustomed to the environment, but the walk from school, sweeping, and now being in the cramped storage room stockpile. Her tiny sips become timid gulps and then she's practically inhaling the bottle. A few hurried instructions from Ururu and she's racing through the twisting hallways but stops short.

Yoruichi lies in front of the bathroom with a smug expression. Her thighs squeeze together. Her stomach drops heavier and heavier with the weight in her bladder. Nudging her isn't going to work and she doesn't have the broom. She attempts shifting her weight from one foot to the other does nothing to relieve the pressure.

Yuzu shuffles with her thighs pressed tightly together but stop with a gasp when she hears the low throaty chuckle.

Kisuke watches her with a smirk. She hunches forward, desperate now to hide her growing shame. she won't be humiliated here like this.

"I need the bathroom," she gasps. "Would you move her please?"

His smirk dissolves into feigned confusion.

"Would I move her? I could move her…"

Her thighs quake and her voice comes out a whimper. "Could you move her please?"

"I could move her," he murmurs. "I sure like this show, though."

Her stomach cramps and she feels like sobbing.

Kisuke moves slower than drizzling honey, cooing as he crouches to pick her up. Wait, he's enjoying this, and did he just refer to this as a show? Her thighs shake and he gives her a long slow smile as he drags a hand over the cats back. She unleashes a low delighted purr and she's tempted to rush past him, but that might just cost her the job.

"Tessai asked me to tell you something," he says. "I forgot what it was, though…"

"Could it wait?" she begs. "Please, could it wait?"

"I suppose it could wait," he says. "You better hurry up there. You look ready to burst."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this. Thank you so much for favoriting, following, and reading! It is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Yuzu develops a comfortable work routine. She joins Jinta and Ururu for the required pre-work snack, grabs her water, and moves outside for the afternoon sweep. Most afternoons, Kisuke remains outside and watches. Whenever Ururu joins, any hunger disappears and instead settles into a neutral expression.

Yoruichi continues hovering wherever she pleases but resigns to moving whenever anyone else enters the room. Kisuke persists in making them bond and his flirting attempts.

His favorite new hangout spot becomes wherever she happens to be. Should another employee be around, he either chooses silence or whatever neutral topic everyone else decides on. His flirting remains mostly harmless: hanging around outside the bathroom, winking, and staring just a little too long when she bends over or rises on her tiptoes.

Tessai watches his actions closely and seems prepared for the second he crosses a line. She settles into her work routine, reassured and comfortable. Were she given a choice, she would prefer her environment remain as such. Her other job takes it upon itself to intervene, though.

Everyone stares, which she should be accustomed to by now. Her nursing experience is invaluable, an experience which she will be forever grateful for. No one is ever willing to accept her honest explanations, though, when she arrives places with a bloody nose, black eyes, bruises, cuts, or scratches, though. Today is no exception.

Yuzu dodges her nosy classmates and overly concerned teacher, who has never taken a liking to her father despite his efforts. But she cannot dodge her fellow employees. Yuzu raises her bandaged hands in surrender and gives them a smile, one which makes her jaw ache.

"I feel fine," she promises. "A patient came into our clinic last night and became hysterical during the examination. I've experienced far worse injuries, and patients usually apologize once their senses return."

Tessai cups her chin and carefully turns her face back and forth. "Have you taken anything for the pain? Would your family be upset did I give you something?"

"I've been relying on ice and keeping everything clean," she replies. "I really do feel fine, Mister Tessai."

Tessai mashes his lips together. "I realize it might not seem like anything for you. However, I must insist you take five minutes to ice the swelling and then get to work."

"Is this another one of those non-negotiable things like our afternoon snack?"

"It is non-negotiable," he chuckles. "I only ask you take five minutes."

* * *

Yuzu accepts his non-negotiable argument and sits out front with an ice pack against her cheek.

Bored, she swings her legs back and forth and counts from backward from three-hundred. Her cheek is beginning to go delightfully numb when Kisuke plops down beside her. Kisuke rests his chin in his palm and squints as he observes her face. Her cheek is colored black and purple and swollen despite the continuous ice treatment. Her bandages are clean, and he suspects that she probably carries extra wherever she goes.

"I hear a patient became hysterical," he says. "How frequently does that line get used?"

"It doesn't happen very often," she replies. "Patients going through withdrawals, suffering seizures, or going without their anti-psychotic medications aren't themselves. I always remind myself that it isn't personal."

"You better become agiler," he warns.

"People might consider you a deviant should you continue wandering around with these bruises and bandaged hands."

Agility really doesn't matter when attempting to restrain patients, in her mind. Her focus is more on remaining calm, using her nurse voice, and promising everything will be okay/we aren't here to hurt you. Besides that, someone – anyone considering her a deviant?

"I've never been the deviant one," she says. "Ichigo and Karin have their deviant tendencies, but I've always been the good girl. It's not a title I reject or feel resentment towards either. I don't mean to offend you, Kisuke, but you don't seem like a deviant either."

Good girl wakes something: amusement and hunger. Kisuke relaxes his legs until his knee touches hers, and she resists the urge to clench her knees together. She's touched knees with other people before, and this isn't complete skin-to-skin contact.

It is fine. It is fine. It is fine.

Kisuke presses his knee further into hers. "Now, I take offense towards that title. I can behave in the proper situations, but being a deviant is much more fun."

Her cheek is going numb. "What type of deviant are you?"

"I don't know that my deviancy has some hard and fast definition. I enjoy things without apology or shame, things which others recognize as taboo."

"I once assisted in removing a cucumber from someone's butt. I doubt the things you enjoy without apology or shame can shock me."

"I enjoy teasing people. I enjoy watching them become more and more desperate for an orgasm: gasping, gulping breathings, and fighting their bodies while I watch and demand they wait. Even more enjoyable is watching someone struggle against their full bladder, desperate not to wet themselves."

Her voice comes out a squeak. "Is that something else you enjoy? A person wetting themselves?"  
Yuzu clamps her thighs together as he moans and slumps forward. "I enjoy it more when the person climbs atop me and wets themselves."

Now, all she can think about is the bathroom incident mere weeks ago. Was his reaction more than pure amusement over her predicament? Her knees threaten to begin quaking. Clamping her thighs together cannot dissuade her body's natural reaction to his moan, and she has nothing that deviant to counter.

"I've never even used a toy," she whispers. "Oh…I shouldn't have shared that with my boss. I am so sorry."

He moans louder and slumps even further forward. A flush creeps up her neck and it seems like now would be the best time to just throw her ice pack, scream an apology, and run back into the shop.

"You might enjoy a massager or rabbit," he murmurs. "Their qualities contribute wonderfully to edge play. I continue demanding them to wait, wait, wait, and want to come unglued right along with them."

"Mister Tessai might have objections to your suggestion," she says breathlessly. "You're trying to convert me into a deviant."

Kisuke leans back, and she can clearly see an erection protruding from his clothing. She ducks her head and presses the ice pack harder against her cheek.

"Tessai won't be a problem," he says. "Until he sees the new installment in the bathroom. I'll bet you've never considered getting down on a filthy bathroom floor and taking some strangers cock through a hole. I'll bet you've never even fantasized about it."

Yuzu rises on shaky legs. "I should return to work."

She's gone beyond five minutes. Besides that, she wants to check the newest installment in the bathroom. Who knows, she might just entertain his described fantasy should she get the floor clean enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Thank you so much, everyone!

* * *

Karin raises her shirt over her nose and groans. Whatever her sister is making, its horrid smell is still safe in the kitchen. But like bodily fluids, cigarettes, and wet gangrene, it will permeate the house.

"I'm not eating whatever that is," she calls. "I'm opening the windows and we're going to burn the trash."

"You're being dramatic." Yuzu laughs. "It doesn't smell that bad, and I'm not even making this for us. I'm making it for Yoruichi. I've earned trust from even the scraggliest cats with this recipe."

"Those cats are usually pregnant, desperate, and you have a must save the world through one pregnant stray at a time complex. You know, not every animal must like you."

Yuzu continues with her stirring. Rescuing every scraggly, pregnant stray that happens to wander her way into the neighborhood is one thing. Someone is almost always willing to be the resident crazy cat man/lady and nurse the mother beyond her minor efforts. Yoruichi is domesticated, spayed, and just determined to make her work situation a nightmare.

"You better like me after this," she murmurs. "I don't have any other ideas and you can probably climb up the broom."

Karin's dramatics spread, and soon everyone is threatening her with perfume baths, tossing their entire kitchen, and burning the garbage. Yuzu rattles a nearly overflowing container, giggling as everyone jumps back.

"She'll love it."

* * *

Yuzu heeds her family's aggravated warnings and leaves practically an hour early the next morning. Her palms become slick with sweat and she grips her overflowing container closer and closer to her stomach as she approaches the shop. Kisuke is already sitting outside with Yoruichi spread over his lap.

"You're early," he calls and raises an arm in greeting.

"Is that a gift for me?"

"You can try some…" she says. "It's for Yoruichi, though.

Her tail flicks back and forth as she rises. Her claws peek from her paws as she rises with a shake. Yoruichi takes a hesitant few steps towards her, nose twitching as she peels the lid off. Her head bows forward, and she takes a curious bite. Her curious bite becomes another and another.

Yuzu smiles and reaches for her scarred wrist. Its paled since childhood and is only raised when she twists her wrist a certain way. It might not be an immediate friendship, but this is certainly a start.

Yuzu takes a deep breath and presses down on it. Her pulse flutters, calm beneath her thumb, and she is safe here.

"Nobody can see it well anymore," she says. "It used to be a huge ugly scar, and everyone would ask questions. Growing up, my father was overwhelmed. It was a lot for him to raise us, grieve his wife, and work like everything was fine. Dad would run our clinic and check on us between patients."

Yoruichi pauses between bites and watches her.

Kisuke is watching her without any hunger. He watches her without that awful sympathy for their overwhelmed father and children all alone. His expression is curious. Yuzu fights a sudden and overwhelming temptation to reach across and run her fingers over his scarred face. Her pulse jumps beneath her thumb.

"I got bored, because Karin was sleeping, and my father just did a check," she murmurs. "I was supposed to be napping, but he didn't have time to check on us again. A neighbor was supposed to be keeping her dog quarantined, but she was lying and keeping it a secret. Our clinic had never taken anyone who needed to be quarantined, and her dog was always friendly prior to this.

"It bit you."

"It was scary and quick. Yuzu sighs. "It should've been much worse, but Ichigo realized the front door was open. I still wait for my father to grab me and demand to know: what were you thinking? I shouldn't have tried petting that dog or leaving the house, but…"

Kisuke gives her a bitter smile. "You were a child. You were a child being a child, and she was an irresponsible adult. What happened to the dog?"

"Our neighbor attempted arguing that someone should've been watching the children, and she was right. People were more disgusted with her not following the quarantine and allowing her dog to be a risk, though. It was euthanized, and I received treatment from a hospital. It would've been cheaper for dad to perform the treatments, but it was too much for him."

"Ichigo never mentioned that story before," he murmurs. "I guess he has his secrets. I have my own secrets too."

"You are a deviant, right? I think you're supposed to have secrets."

His bitter smile becomes a smirk, and he reaches over, pushing her thumb away from her wrist. His grip is careful, and his hand is warm. His thumb drags up and down her scar. A callous scratches her wrist, and she resists the urge to tug away.

"I am a deviant," he says and continues his rubbing.

"I've got a gift for you, a highly deviant gift. I recommend not opening it until you're home and alone."

His thumb presses down, firm and she cannot just pull away now. Her throat goes dry.

"Could I have any hints?"

His nails drag across her wrist as he pulls away, and she gasps, clenching her thighs together. Her skin tingles even as he pulls away, rises, and moves away.

"You'll see it later."

* * *

Yuzu crouches in the bathroom and checks the lock again. It comes in a totally non-threatening box for such a deviant gift. Her breathing is shallow as she presses her back against the door and pulls on the tape. Why didn't she think to turn on the shower first or flush the toilet? Now everyone will know – she better finds a neutral place to dump the box and plastic wrap afterward.

A purple vibrator is the first thing she sees. A small head and pointy ears protrude from its middle. Yuzu continues digging through the plastic wrap and discovers the instructions.

"I attach this thingy…" she murmurs. "It's left set of arrows make it rotate and the right make it vibrate? It can be used in the shower…and he even included batteries. I have to make dinner."

Yuzu stashes her deviant gift under her bed. It's not really a neutral place but is the best she can do for now, and no one questions her running into the bathroom and jumpiness. Well, no one questions her aside from Karin. She has enough decency to wait until after dinner before she corners her in their bedroom.

"You're acting weird." Karin frowns. "What happened?  
Was she not into the food?"

"No, she liked it, and she even allowed me to pet her. It's not her, but something with my boss, Kisuke…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this. As always, thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Karin remains silent as she recounts her work experiences. Yuzu presses her knuckles against her thighs and takes a deep breath. Her work stories rapidly escalate from innocence into questionable work ethics, which would see anyone else fired. Karin maintains a neutral expression as she nods along with the increasingly disturbing work environment.

Finally, she stutters into silence and drags her deviant gift from beneath the bed. Her neutral expression is betrayed by her eyebrows arching upward towards her hairline.

"I can always kick a soccer ball through his window," she offers. "Kicking a soccer ball through the window would get his attention and might make the creeper attention stop."

"I enjoy the attention," she murmurs and fidgets uncertainly. "I've never really received much attention from anyone before. I haven't really looked for attention either, though."

Karin wrinkles her nose. "I still say this guy is a creeper; different jobs exist and are available. I would prefer you to work somewhere else."

Kisuke will definitely know her reason for quitting should she just give up now. Karin isn't wrong, though for calling out his behaviors.

Were this anywhere else with anyone else – she would do far more than kick a soccer ball through their window.

"I won't bother arguing with you," she warns. "I know you like the coworkers and actually have a relationship beginning with the cat. You better set some boundaries and ground rules now, though, before it goes any further."

Her threat goes unspoken: otherwise, a soccer ball goes through the window and towards his head. Yuzu gives her what she believes is a reassuring smile and returns her gift to its hiding place.

Her nerves dissolve into hopefulness, a far more delightful feeling which she carries into the next day. It remains through the school day, obvious apparently to even her friends who describe her as being perkier. It even holds during the brief walk she takes from school to the shop. It holds until she arrives and sees Kisuke in his usual spot.

"You're on time; don't look so nervous," he says. "I have you doing something different today. Tessai and the others are in the basement doing some work."

"I opened up the gift." Yuzu rocks back and forth on her heels. "I think some boundaries and ground rules are in order unless you want a soccer ball through the window."

A cocky smile develops underneath his hat. He might see a soccer ball through the window as some victory. Were Karin here, she would probably make some smart comment. Karin might know how to make him blush. Yuzu struggles coming up with something – anything that will wipe away his cocky smile or make him blush. Even her weakest comment makes her embarrassed.

"I might accept this proposal," he murmurs. "Is there a rule against deviant gifts in this proposal?"

Her rocking becomes a nervous squirming. Karin would probably never dream about entering a sex shop or even ordering something online. Her friends still duck their heads and giggle over her using medical terminology when referring to genitals.

Her developing the appropriate confidence to enter a shop or order something likely wouldn't come unless someone drags her along on a misguided attempt to raise said confidence.

"I could use warning next time – our house doesn't have many hiding spots. Ichigo might prevent me from working here should he discover the gifts."

"I can give you something I don't guarantee it will be fancy or remotely pretty, but you'll have a grownup toy box."

"It doesn't have to be something fancy or pretty. I just need somewhere that my family won't be suspicious about. I'm not kidding about warning me next time."

His cocky grin widens. "You look so cute pouting like that. I feel like I'm facing down a vicious kitten. Would the vicious little kitten enjoy another gift?"

Yuzu ceases her squirming and squeezes her thighs together. Her lip isn't even pooching nor have her eyes taken on that doe-like innocence, but he pushes the teasing further. Kisuke steps closer and closer until shes forced to tilt her head back. Her fingers twitch, eager to reach up and touch that scar running over his cheek. But she doesn't get that chance.

Kisuke grips her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Her breath catches in her throat as he leans down, pausing mere inches from her lips. Her heart thumps, wild and panicked as he moves closer and closer.

"I have another present for you," he whispers.

"No one has to know it exists. No one even has to know that we played with it. Tessai and the others are working in the basement, remember?"

Yuzu contemplates twisting away and demanding she just is taken directly to the basement. His grip is light enough that she could get away and ask to go on with work. But nobody will know, and he's watching her with that intense, demanding hunger.

"I can play." Yuzu swallows hard. "I want to play the game."

"I knew you were a good girl."

* * *

Kisuke guides her through the shop with ease. It is a confidence which she does her best to mimic despite expecting to turn a corner and find a coworker. Her panic should lull with his ease. But it furthers the nerves as he takes her deeper and deeper into the shop. Kisuke goes past the regular storage and back into a smaller room. It lacks the usual storage room clutter, but she can still spot some opened and seemingly forgotten boxes.

"I like taking extra precautions," he explains while digging through a box. "Tessai rarely comes back here unless asked and no one will hear. Now, before we begin – have you ever touched yourself or used a toy like this?"

Its hot pink with a seashell-shaped head. It splits in the middle with two smaller wings. Its attached to – what she guesses is the cylinder-shaped handle.

"I've never seen or used something like that. What does it do exactly?"

"It is a remote-controlled vibrator, one which the user wears. Could I give you some assistance in this next part?"

Yuzu wraps her arms around her waist with a sudden protectiveness. Today is suddenly the wrong day to wear her kittens nibbling on strawberries panties. Her mouth goes dry as she grips her skirt and pulls it upward.

He smirks as it inches higher and higher. His fingers are gentle as he hooks them beneath the waistband and tugs them down, pausing to admire her trimmed hair. Her panties go further and further down her legs. A coo rumbles from deep within his throat as he runs a finger over that wet patch staining the fabric.

"You might experience some mild discomfort before it turns on," he warns. "It gets better, and I won't switch it on until you ask."

It does settle against her rather uncomfortably.

It feels awkward and bulky pressing up against her and straining against her panties.

"Whoever designed this never had user comfort in mind," she complains. "It certainly doesn't feel very enjoyable, and isn't that the point?"

Kisuke waves a remote control with a smirk.

"Save those complaints. Do I have permission to begin? I was going to ask: permission to turn this on, but the pun was too obvious."

Yuzu nods and leans back against the wall for extra support. He gives the remote control one final wave before turning it on.

Her knees lock together as the buzzing begins, a dull echo which seems to bounce off the walls and boxes. It presses directly against her clitoris and lips. A warmth builds in her stomach and crawls over her back. It slithers up her spine with little pops and snaps. Her lower lip begins quivering and biting down isn't enough to make it stop.

"Is there more?" Yuzu gasps. "It feels intense already…"

"I have it on the lowest setting. Would you like it higher?"

This is its lowest setting? Her lip begins burning as she bites down harder. Desperate and helpless she can only nod as his fingers drag over the remote control. His fingers hover over the arrows, and she could cry with how slow he's being.

Then he smiles. Her thighs quake and it feels so much better like this – caught between her legs and desperate to become freed.

Kisuke turns it off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

I apolozing for the lengthy absence. I went through a wringer mentally and emotionally. Everything is pretty much going toward school right now, but I do miss writing and look forward to returning to writing.

* * *

Her immediate response is shock mixed with an overwhelming desire to climb into an empty box and disappear forever. Yuzu becomes hyperaware about how wet her panties have become, and its creeping down her thighs. Begging might convince him to turn it back on. Is that what he wants? Her lips are stitched together, and she wishes he had shown off every empty box beforehand. It might not hold any romance, but she would have some ideas on appropriate hiding spots.

"I can take more," she whispers shakily. "I would enjoy more."

Kisuke dangles the remote control between his fingers, smirking. "You couldn't take much more, and we're doing edging."

"What is edging?"

"I'm beginning to feel like some dirty old man," he exclaims, putting a hand against his chest. "I keep stealing and explaining these things for an innocent girl."

How could she argue with that? Arguing will just prolong what she wants. Pouting will reinforce his naïve little girl beliefs. Determined, she raises her chin and nibbles on her lower lip. His eyes become hazy and then she makes her move. Yuzu raises her skirt, spreads her legs ever-so-slightly and cocks her head.

"I like being corrupted," she whispers. "I like our game."

"I still feel like a dirty old man," he retorts but drops his hand and smirks. "Edging involves approaching an orgasm and stopping before its achieved. Its typically done several times before giving in and allowing the body to achieve it. Then, it is so much more intense. It's not just limited to masturbation either."

"Does it resemble an adrenaline rush? I understand why people become adrenaline junkies, chasing their next high, hoping the next one is more intense. Wouldn't you prefer a quick finish, though?"

His eyes become darker. His hand drops, running over her panties. His touch is too light to provide any real comfort, but she still draws a sharp breath and pulls her hips back.

"I can do quick and dirty whenever." He shrugs. "I can do it alone. I know just what will take me over the edge. I get off, but no accomplishments or happiness. Edging demands patience, determination, and care. I push things too far? I go too long? I can harm my body, which removes any pleasure from the act."

"Will this hurt? Is anyone going to know?"

"I've arranged it carefully," he promises. "Everyone will be working in the basement and shouldn't be coming up except for bathroom breaks. We're doing something pretty mild, but establishing a safe word won't hurt. It shouldn't be a word you use casually or something like stop."

"Is snowflake okay? Growing up, I never liked scary movies like Ichigo or Karin, but enjoyed spending time with them. To avoid the scary scenes, Ichigo and Karin would use the word 'snowflake' as a warning to cover my eyes and ears."

"You're certainly as pretty as a snowflake." He pauses and laughs. "Was that too cheesy? Does that even make sense?"

"I've heard cheesier, but it usually comes from my father. Does that count for anything?"

Kisuke tosses his head back with a groan. "I have the urge to explore something else now. I already decided edging would be enough for today."

"Was it something I said?"

"I'll tell you another time," he promises and wags the remote control. "Let's focus on this for now."

Yuzu bites her lower lip and drops her skirt. It is going to give her far more than some mild satisfaction.

Kisuke gives her panties one final light stroke, flips her upward, and backs away with a sigh.

* * *

Yuzu continues to work like everyone else is around. Kisuke follows her through her work, maintaining a polite distance as she restocks, sweeps, and fills inventory orders. Her usual pretty writing has been scrapped for nervous hurried scratches, unsure when he intends on beginning.

He begins without warning. His expression is hopeful rather than cocky as he shows her the remote control – on the lowest setting. Yuzu pouts despite her earlier resolve to appear semi-mature in this game.

"I'd rather not overwhelm you," he says. "We can begin slow and work towards the more intense stuff. How well can you write with this going?"

"I've managed with worse distractions." Yuzu raises her chin. "I can manage this fine."

Her cockiness is faker than her claim that she doesn't mind facing gigantic men unwilling to receive an injection. but she takes a deep shaky breath and continues with her writing. Someone accustomed to poor handwriting could probably decipher or guess what she's trying to write. The persistent buzzing acts more like an itch, one which she cannot scratch. She settles for rocking her hips back and forth, squeezing her thighs as much as she's allowed, and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"You're getting distracted," he sing-songs. "I better turn it down for now."

Her whine goes ignored. Her hips buck forward and backward once before he turns it off again. Now, she doesn't care one single bit about pouting.

Her pouting continues on-and-off throughout work. Her thighs and underwear have become damper and more and more uncomfortable. Yuzu fights the urge to run for the bathroom, wipe her thighs down, and splash some cool water on her face like that could help, especially as he becomes relentless.

Kisuke leans back against the wall and begins fussing with the remote control. He raises it higher and higher, watching as she gasps, stutters, and searches for something she can grind on for more friction. Her focus turns towards the wall. Grinding against the wall would be work and isn't even guaranteed to get her off given that he might turn it off. Her cheeks, already warm, begin burning as she contemplates another option, one which he might give into later.

"Has there been any consideration for other toys?" Yuzu gasps. "I appreciate these, but…"

"Do you need some friction? How does a suction cup dildo sound? You could receive some oral practice or have some private fun. Skin tastes, feels much better than the fake, though."

She's never even touched skin without a glove, and never inappropriately. Is a toy enough to build confidence, especially when bought from someone else? How can she learn through a toy which doesn't react, respond, or encourage her? A delicious heat curls tight, tighter, and tighter in her stomach. Kisuke's hand wanders down his chest and towards his obvious erection.

What does he prefer? Imagining him freeing his cock – when did she begin calling it a cock? Her knees threaten to buckle as his hand moves closer and closer. Is he going to remove it? Where will he finish? Will he ask to finish on her or ask she finish him?

Overwhelmed with desperation, she tugs her skirt and panties down. Gasping, she fumbles, desperate until she can grip the vibrator and toss it aside. Her skirt and panties join it, a forgotten pile on the floor. Yuzu gives him no chances to object.

Ignoring her thumping heart, she stumbles over, grips his shoulders, and plops down on his leg.

"Don't say anything," she begs. "Just let me do this."

His pupils have gone wide. his hand slides into his pants, bumping her as he grips his cock. His nod and the first sure, smooth slide is all the reassurance she needs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this. I am very much alive despite several negative things having occured between updates.

* * *

Kisuke's attention is fully on her now except she's not being teased. Kisuke appears willing to do whatever she requests, whatever she demands. Yuzu gives his shoulders a squeeze and nods her approval.

"Don't bother with slowing down this time," she orders. "I intend on finishing — here?"

He smirks but continues with the long slow strokes. "What's the matter? Have you forgotten what the name for this is?"

Well, she's just began referring to the penis as a cock. Legs haven't changed that much even when he thrusts his upward. Yuzu's grip on his shoulders tightens, panic seizing her chest as shes jostled.

"I remember the name," she says. "I am just overwhelmed with these new sensations."

Kisuke's smirk disappears and she's aware how much her fingers burn from gripping his shoulders. Her arousal bubbles down with the pain. Kisuke's smugness and excitement have been replaced with a new curious expression.

"You're not ready for this much," he murmurs, reaching up with his free hand to push her bangs away from her forehead. "I've no problems with slowing things down."

Arguing how she's definitely prepared seems the most logical. What other purposes do his questions, come-ons, and even purchasing inappropriate gifts have other than hurried seduction? Yuzu's stomach clenches, uncertain now as she tries to decipher his facial expression. Gone is the warm coil growing tighter and tighter in preparation for its finale. Her thighs have lost the tingling sensation and are becoming sore. Her knees ache from having crashed onto the ground. Kisuke's hand drops down to her hip with a careful squeeze.

"I appreciate the eagerness, but you should get dressed." Kisuke pushes her from his leg, ignoring the stain on his pants. "Don't worry about stashing the vibrator. Everyone else here has a full schedule and won't be coming into this room for anything. I have a spot for it."

Yuzu nods, numb, and reaches for her forgotten panties and skirt. Pajamas would be much better than returning to her uniform, especially when he exits the room, leaving her alone with aches and that obnoxiously pink vibrator sitting in the corner. There should be somewhere she can stash the vibrator. Kisuke has promised no one will discover it but she knows better coming from a home with such a nosy father and older siblings. For now, it goes into the corner. It might not camouflage with the items in here, but it gives her some reassurance until Kisuke begins calling her.

* * *

"Tessai usually manages everything to do with the kitchen." Kisuke gestures toward the mismatched cups. "Mismatched cups are okay, right? I can search for something else but Jinta organized things which mean things are scattered around. "Is there any allergies or food preferences I should know about? Again, Tessai tracks those things…"

"Mismatched things are fine," she promises. "I don't have any known food allergies."

Kisuke nods and overfills their mugs. Sitting down is the expectation, but watching him search open and close cupboards, mumbling under his breath is not productive toward calming her down. Boxes with expiration dates circled and mold creeping through the plastic begin stacking up on the counter. Yuzu sighs and joins him at the counter, rising up on her tiptoes to join him in the search. Her work is quicker and much more efficient than his with expired and spoiled food going directly into the garbage rather than resting on the counter.

"I've been working in the wrong areas," she grumbles. "Even Ichigo does a monthly deep clean in the house enough to prevent expired food piles. Tessai should've noticed this sooner, right?"

"Tessai manages his chores in the house and work as much as he can." He pushes his growing pile into the garbage. "I should be able to manage my own chores without assistance or constant reminders by others. I usually manage things, but my mind will shortcircuit and prevent things from being done."

Her father, brother, and sister were frequent complainers regarding their mental shortcircuiting. Karen would do excessive exercise until she was forced to give in and rest. Ichigo, an insomniac would deep clean the house how he saw fit. Her father would sit up with patients until someone forced him to go to bed.

"I've started preparing meals during the weekends." Yuzu wipes the dust from a box. "I know where my family's meals are coming from and am reassured that everyone will be eating rather than skipping meals. I can't skip the preparation otherwise my brain quits working. Does that make sense?"

Kisuke joins her in wiping the dust away. "Yeah, it makes sense."

Yuzu extends her pinky finger, almost but not quite touching his hand. "I have other tips should you be interested. I don't mean to imply that you aren't managing…"

"I'll take them."

Their pinkies link together.


End file.
